Gone
by winxgirlbloom
Summary: Musa dissapered almost a year ago riven been worried sick about her. Musa has move to earth and works at a food place and one day the winx and specialist found herwill they realised who it is what will they do when they find out musa has kids 5 of them
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I am not that good but I want to give it a try

Chapter one

Prologue

Musa vanished one day and the winx and the specialist tried to look for her but found nothing Riven was worry sick every day and thinks about her and gets very little sleep it been almost a year when musa vanished. Musa has move to earth in Gardenia and rented an apartment Musa ran away because she was pregnant now her kids are nine months old and are getting really hard to take care of them because they are learning how to walk and crawling everywhere she has Rhythm and Melody and Ryan and Harmony and Blake. Musa now works at a dinner called Ruby's. The specialist and the winx have to go to earth to find a fairy in Gardenia who is musa but don't know it. Musa name is Amy on earth she change her hair to blonde and kept her eye color.

I'm hungry cried Stella. Stell sweetie you know we have to look for the fairy said Flora. Guys we should take a break Sky said. Ok I know this great dinner called Ruby's they have burgers and fries said food the rest of the winx and specialist said.

**At Ruby's**

Amy can you take that table by the window said Sam. Sure said Amy/Musa

Oh great its them why are they here and there is Riven and the other specialist Musa thought to herself

At the table

Hello may I take your order said Musa/Amy

Yeah we will all have coke and Hamburgers said Layla. Ok coming up

Musa/Amy left to get their order the winx and Specialist are talking

Hey guys I think there is something about that girl she feels magical said Bloom. Yeah I will scan her said Tecna. Girls she is are fairy said Timmy. Did you guys see her eyes said Riven They look familiar said Riven.

Ok here is your order said Amy/Musa

Amy we need to talk said Helia

Ok please review should I continue or not any ideas for story's I will try my best to update


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok think you for all the reviews. ****xxxMusarockz**** I want to Thank you for everything like making great story's and story's that I love I will definably take up the help maybe we can work something out. ****I can only sometimes update because I have an Apple computer and I'm updating by my sisters laptop that is not apple ok so let's go on with the story**

''They want to talk what am I going to do thought Musa'' Am I supposed to say I'm Musa and I have five nine month olds and Riven you're a Daddy so let's pick them up from daycare'' Musa thought

''What do you want to talk about'' Amy/Musa said

''You're a fairy said'' Riven'' No

I'm not'' said Amy/Musa

They are real said Tecna

''No ''said Amy/Musa

''Yes you are Said Sky''

Amy/Musa was getting very annoyed

''Well I got to go'' said Amy/Musa

''Amy'' someone yelled'' can you sing? The band is late again'' said her boss Nick'' umm I'm a really bad singer'' said Amy/Musa

''No you are not you got talent'' said Nick'' OK fine I will sing'' said Amy/Musa

Hello I'm singing my name is Amy I'm singing a song called Love story

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
{ From: . }  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

The crowd applause and wanted an encore ''Sorry guys have to pick up my kids'' said Amy/Musa

**At the table with the winx and specialist**

''Hey we should follow her ''said Nabu ''Great Idea'' said Timmy

''Come on guys'' said Bloom ''we have to make sure were not in site'' said Flora

''Because she might see us'' said Layla

''Guys I thought we were going to the mall'' said Stella No Stell said Brandon

''We got to follow that girl'' said Riven

**20 minutes later Amy pick up her kids and now at home. The specialist and winx knock on Amy Apartment door Amy Opens the door**

Oh great what do you want said Amy/Musa said looking at her friends In her doorway

Can we come in? Said Riven Too late were in said Riven. what are you doing here? said Amy

Amy/Musa turned around and saw a picture that they were staring at of her and Riven

Amy/Musa then ran to the picture and put it face down

Uhh said Amy/Musa

Musa? Said Riven


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3 if you want to give me any advice or help or ideas just pm me or review thanks**

''OK guys sit down I have some explaining to do'' said Musa

**The winx and specialist all sat down while Musa explained everything and why she left and told them that she was scared and ran away.**

''So who's the dad'' said Sky

''Yeah Muse who is the kids father'' said Riven

Hugh congrats Riv you're a daddy said Musa

WHAT! Yelled Riven I'm a dad how?

''You know how dude'' said Brandon

''Hey Muse what are their names'' said Bloom holding one of the babies

''You are holding Ryan Riven is holding Melody and Blake I'm holding Harmony and Flo is holding Rhythm'' They are so smart'' said Tecna ''Their so adorable'' said Layla

Thanks Riven and Musa said at the same time

Then all of a sudden a dark evil bad guy came in the house

DRAKE! Musa shouted ''what you want'' said Nabu

Hello slaves the Princess Musa knows what I want

''Musa what's going on'' Riven said

This guy wants me to be his wife and he thinks the kids are he's crazy Musa said

RUN, TELPORT, DO SOMETHING Musa shouted

Dragon Flame

Solaria sun beam

Sonic Blast

Green Ivey

Techno wave

Morphix wave

Yelled the winx club

Girls you got him Helia Said We should go back to Magix Said Timmy

''OK Transports'' yelled Stella

The winx and their Boyfriends were all back in Magix including Musa's kids Then Riven got down on his feet and pulled out a ring and said

''Musa will you marry me said Riven

Yes Riven I will she said happily

Then her and Riven hugged and Kissed

And the specialist clapped and the winx were all so happy

Ok should I make a sequel or something please review


End file.
